


I am Tired (Let me Sleep)

by SalmonCenter



Series: Jasper and Alice [6]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, Angel/Demon, Gen, JaliceWeek20, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalmonCenter/pseuds/SalmonCenter
Summary: A fic for Jalice Week day 5- Angel/Demon!!!  (Rating is for language)
Series: Jasper and Alice [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883479
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: Jalice Week 2020





	I am Tired (Let me Sleep)

Jasper spends his free time imagining her. Short, sweet, and lethal. Of course, she’s lethal.  
She comes down a hill one day, the sun forming an aura behind her as the war stops.  
There are nights when she dances her way out of the forest and into his arms, lighting him up with her bright soul.  
On the slow days, she comes with her family, and they welcome Jasper into heaven with open arms.  
“You are forgiven,” She sings, pulling him past the clouds. “I’ve been waiting so long to meet you!” Jasper cries when they embrace him, forming his wings. 

Maria frowns when she thinks back to him. He had great potential. Strong, smart, quick on his feet. She wonders what it was about the mismatched family frozen in the snow that bothered him so much, souring his gift. Their blood had already congealed, too far gone to be of any use to them, but Jasper had still tried to turn the smallest one. 

Jasper’s body is burned in a pyre, the fire climbing up his body with no one to see him turn to ash and mix with the dirt. 

Her body will be found buried deep beneath the ice, surrounded by family, with peculiar wounds on her neck and a wooden cross above her grave.

**Author's Note:**

> also there’s no gay people in hell w/ jasper even the ones that died mid fuck


End file.
